Late Night Shenanigans
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Dream Team high school au} Bedsmith decides that it would be a great idea to sneak around school at night.


**Hey guys! This is the last one shot for a while! I'll be currently working on my new multi-chapter fic that I will begin posting this week!**

**Anyway, yes, this will be a long one so be ready. Enjoy!**

* * *

Late Night Shenanigans

It was early morning at Mushroom Academy. The cherry blossoms were blooming, no one had to attend to the principle's office, and even the teachers were teaching some pretty good lessons today.

However, like all pleasant high schools, there were interesting students.

Let's go into class 2-B, where our main characters will be.  
Professor Eldream was leading a lecture on Ancient Philosophy, a class only the top students would only ever listen too. Dreambert and a few other students were actually taking notes while others were either pretending to or were just dilly-dallying.

Behind Dreambert sat Bedsmith, he had just finished writing something on a sheet of paper and was now trying to get Dreambert's attention. A quick tap on his shoulder with the paper did the trick, Dreambert turned around and took the slip before turning back to face the front of the room.

Once Eldream's back was turned back towards the chalkboard Dreambert unfolded the slip of paper and read it. It wasn't what he suspected.

It read: "Do you like me? [] Yes [] Definitely [] Yes Please!"

Dreambert turned back around to face Bedsmith, giving him a 'what the heck' look. Bedsmith didn't pay attention to the look as he was giving Dreambert the 'hopeful puppy' look.

The prince turned back around and added his own little message: "Bedsmith, this is not the time or place to ask certain questions, I'm trying to take down some notes about the Garbanzo Empire for our History of the Bean Bean Kingdom Test."

When he finished, Dreambert carefully made sure that Eldream wasn't looking and slipped the paper back towards Bedsmith. Said creep received the paper and inspected the fine print.

He frowned, now getting the message. Bedsmith then folded the paper and put it inside of his desk before retrieving his notebook, maybe he should follow his friends' lead and try and pass the upcoming exam.

At the other side of the school, in class 1-C, a certain star sprite just couldn't pay attention.

Said class 1-C was in the moment undergoing a Literacy lesson with Mister Broque as their teacher.

Starlow chewed some strawberry-banana gum that a pink pi'illo next to her had given out. She scanned the classroom with bored eyes, the lecture being given wasn't actually all that interesting to her (but hey if you don't think a lecture about the short story Bananafish is interesting then you'd probably be as spunky as Starlow). Broque held up the short story with one hand and was using gestures with his other, explaining the meaning of Sybil Carpenter's name.

Starlow then popped her gum loudly, calling attention to their block-shaped teacher.

"Miz Starlow?" he asked. "Do you have somezing to share wif ze class?"

Starlow quickly put the gum under her tongue, "No, not really."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

The star sprite shook her head, the gum felt huge in her mouth.

"Starlow is chewing gum sir!" Britta stood up angrily and raised her hand.

'Dang it Britta!' she thought as Broque walked down the aisle and over to her.

"Iz thiz true?" he questioned. Broque gave her a hard stare, making the gum in her mouth now feel like an iced-over rock.

She lowered her head, "Yes."

Her teacher gave her some room and pointed over towards the trashcan, "Go over and spit zit out, you alzo have lunch detenzion now."

Starlow grumbled before floating over towards the directed waist dispenser and spitting out her still-fresh gum. She got back to her seat as Broque went up towards the front of the class.

Now let's head over to the opposite end of the school where Gardening Class was being taught.

Mr. Brickle was currently showing the class the different forms of tulips that were currently being housed outside.

"Now, you see here class, tulips aren't just like any other flower you'd come across. They are perennials, and need to be in temperate climates."

Antasma raised his claw, "Sir! SKREECK! Do tulips come in purple colors?"

Brickle sighed, "Yes, sir Antasma, tulips do come in purple."

"How about black? Skreek."

Brickle sweated, "Now, Antasma…"

"Vwhat about mahogany?"

"Antasma-"

"Hot pink?"

"ANTASMA!"

The bat king grew quiet and allowed for Brickle to speak.

"Now, I'm not here to teach about the different shades of this type of flower," he began, "but on how you should care for it." He then dove into a boring lecture that wouldn't have been so boring to gardeners.

About an hour later, it was the spectacular lunch period where students would run out the classroom and screech about how free they were until their friends came out to tell them that they had school after the break.

Students whom had brought their lunch from home got first dibs on the lunch seats while students whom had brought money instead had to wait in either the long lines of the cafeteria, school store, or the vending machines.

Dreambert, who has always brought his lunch from home sat down at a table near the center with a following Bedsmith whom had also brought his lunch from home.

The prince sat down at the four-seated table with Bedsmith on his right, he began to unpack his lunch.

"What does Prince Dreambert have in his lunch today?" asked Bedsmith.

"Hm," Dreambert set out his lunch neatly at the table. "Not much, just some leftovers from last night."

Bedsmith brought a sandwich out of his paper bag, "Bedsmith got something new today."

Dreambert narrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you always have a sandwich for lunch?"

"Ah!" the bed maker gasped. "But this is no ordinary sandwich! Bedsmith's new sandwich has cherries and lemon tart in it today!"

Dreambert turned back to his lunch and made a sick face, thinking about Bedsmith's sandwich, "Is that even edible?"

Starlow sat a few tables away with her friends, staring over in Dreambert and Bedsmith's direction.

"Hey," one of her friends got her attention. "Aren't you supposed to be in lunch detention?"

"Ah?" she turned away from the table and back towards her group. "Oh, Broque fell asleep after eating a turkey sandwich, so I snuck out and left a note saying I had to take a phone call."

"Smart thinking." another friend complimented.

Antasma stared around at the lunch tables filled with happy friends engaged in merry conversations. He was one of those people who stuck-out amongst a crowd and didn't really have true friends at all.

Antasma spotted Dreambert's and Bedsmith's table near the middle and made his way towards them. A few of the students stared at him as he floated by.

He put his lunch try down on the table, nearly slamming it, Dreambert and Bedsmith looked up at him.

"May I help you, Antasma?" inquired the prince. Antasma replied with a grunt before sitting himself down at the table.

Starlow and her friends watched from afar, expecting things to get interesting since Dreambert and Antasma were rivals.

Things at the table were back at it's best of normality. Bedsmith kept on tugging on Dreambert's arm and explaining how nice it would be if he came over to his house while Dreambert read his thick book. The bat king just tried to look down at his plate and eat his lunch.

Starlow turned away, one by one her friends followed suite, looks like there wouldn't be any action.

However, nothing really did seem normal at the table. At the moment, Dreambert and Antasma were having a show-down from within their minds, each opponent staring at each other with such determination.

Bedsmith felt the tension created from the two of them and promptly decided that it was time to break the ice.

"Hey," the two different monarchs turned away at each other and at the bed maker. "Bedsmith has an idea that we can do tonight after school!"

Dreambert shook his head, "No Bedsmith, I'm not doing any more of your late night shenanigans. Remember that one time you pulled me out that one night to go to a construction site? You couldn't resist the temptation to jump through those glass windows for crying out loud!"

Bedsmith shuddered, remembering the shiny glass fragments that had grazed his skin. Thankfully he had been wearing thick clothing while he was out with Dreambert and hadn't the need to go to the emergency room.

Antasma nodded, "I'll go, just to disagree with Screambert."

Dreambert whipped his head over in his direction, "Don't call me Screambert!"

"Ha!" Antasma laughed. "Only those whom are too afraid to go out late at night are called Screambert! SREEK!"

Dreambert growled, "Fine, I'll go out late with you two tonight."

"I'll come too!"

The trio turned to the chipper star sprite whom had decided to join them.

Bedsmith smiled, "Great! Bedsmith will love picking out a place tonight for the four of us!"

"Vwait," Antasma turned towards Starlow. "Vwhen did you get here?"

"I floated over to the milk table to snag some milk before I heard Bedsmith's idea." Starlow rambled.

"Dreambert's mom is driving!" Bedsmith giggled.

"What?" Dreambert shook his head. "No, someone else should drive us."

"Do it coward." Antasma leaned over him.

The prince glared at him before replying an okay for his mother to drive them to their destined location.

Lunch period would soon end and the rest of the school day would pass by normally. Bedsmith, Antasma, and Starlow would not disturb class for the rest of the day, too busy thinking about tonight's event. Dreambert wouldn't care less, he was actually enjoying school in it's final hours.

At eight o'clock that night, Dreambert received a knock at his door. He quickly stood up from his couch and proceeded to answer it. Dreambert opened the door to find none other than his three companions.

"Dreambert, sweetheart," his mother called from the living room. "Are your friends here?"

"Yes mom," he answered with red ears. The delinquents in front of him giggled silently.

Queen Luna floated to the door, car keys in hand, "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes Miss Luna." Bedsmith answered her respectively.

"Then let's go," she went outside. Dreambert also came out and locked the door behind him before following the group.

Before Luna opened the car, Bedsmith took her aside and whispered something to her. She nodded and opened the car. Bedsmith came back to his makeshift group friends.

"What did you tell her?" inquired the prince.

"Oh, Bedsmith just told Queen Luna where we shall be going." he got into Dreambert's family car.

"Vwhich is? Skree." one of Antasma's eyes squinted in suspicion.

"You'll see!" Bedsmith buckled up.

Starlow and Antasma looked at each other before following suite. Dreambert sat shotgun next to his mom, severely hoping that Bedsmith wasn't taking them to a chapel.

Queen Luna then started the car and rolled it out of the driveway. They drove down a route that seemed all too familiar to Dreambert.

He turned around to face Bedsmith, "Bedsmith? Are we going where I think we're going?"

Bedsmith looked at him gleefully, "Maybe!"

Dreambert sweated and turned back in his seat, staring straight ahead at the open road. Pretty soon, the car rolled into the student parking lot to the group's high school.

"Bedsmith!" groaned Starlow. "Why are we back at school?"

"Surprise!" the bed maker sprung out of the car, ignoring Starlow's complaint. "Bedsmith brought everyone back to school for the night!"

Antasma climbed out of the car, "But vwhy? Vwhy come back to school?"

"Well," he turned back around to face the school. "Bedsmith decided that everyone deserves a chance to play tennis in the dark tonight!"

Starlow got out of the car and closed the door, she would have face-palmed if she wanted to. Bedsmith was always thinking about everything in an outside-of-the-box manner.

It was Dreambert's turn to get out of the car, he turned back towards his mother before closing the door. "You'll be here to pick us up, right mom?"

"Oh of course sweetie," she smiled. "Your mommy will be sitting here listening to her tunes." Dreambert nodded and closed the door, Luna put on the CD player and Finnish Death Metal began to play on the stereo.

He went over towards the group to see that they had already infiltrated past the school's main gate. Dreambert quickly followed them.

Bedsmith lead the group towards the gymnasium's entrance, carefully watching for any security guards along the way. When they got there, Bedsmith was surprised to find the doors locked.

"Skrrek! Vwhat do vwe do now?" asked the bat king.

Bedsmith made a three-sixty, looking for a detour.

"Up there!" Starlow had beaten him, looking up in the direction of the ceiling windows.

"It could work." Dreambert really wasn't so sure, even if they all could float they wouldn't even dare try to float all the way up there to just get inside.

"Yeah!" Bedsmith quickly began his stealthy ascent up the school building. The rest soon followed, worried about the fact that the security guards could be able to see them more easily.

Bedsmith then leaned into the glass, peering inside. The coast was clear.

He turned towards everyone else, "It's safe! We can all go inside!"

It was Antasma's turn to peer inside, "Okay, but how are vwe going to get in there? Skreek."

Starlow then peered inside, "He is right, dummy."

Dreambert stared into the inky darkness, "I wouldn't go in there at this time at night."

Bedsmith fumed, "Well Bedsmith thinks that you are all a bunch of wimps! BEDSMITH IS DISCOURAGED!"

"Freeze!"

A beam of light cascaded over them and hovered at their floating location. The four of them covered their eyes against the harsh light. Said light was coming from two identical flashlights from the school's ground level.

It was none other than the two famous security guards Mario and Luigi.

"Don't move! You're all in big trouble kids!" Luigi shouted up at them.

Bedsmith put his hands in the air, "Bedsmith can't go back to jail again!" He quickly floated away.

The trio decided to follow suite and flew after him, dodging the beams of light that were thrown at them. Mario and Luigi's footsteps started to get fainter as they neared the car.

"Mom!" Dreambert called out loud enough to avoid the attention of their pursuers. "Start the car!"

The heavy death metal screams stopped and the car came to life. Dreambert floated around the car and into the passenger's seat while the others went through the left side's main door.

"Drive!" Starlow cried.

"Seatbelts," Luna patiently reminded them.

Without another word the four of them buckled up.

"We're in!" Dreambert saw Mario and Luigi outside, only about fifteen yards away.

Queen Luna still did not drive away, instead she brought out an orange packet from within her purse, "Gum anybody?"

"JUST DRIVE!" Dreambert raised his voice before taking some of the gum shamefully.

Luna didn't need to be told twice, she hit the gas pedal so hard that it seemed as if they were going back to the future.

Once they were a safe distance away from the school, everyone gasped for breathe.

Dreambert popped his gum, "Bedsmith, this will be the last one of your late night shenanigans, okay?"

Bedsmith crossed his fingers behind him, "Bedsmith agrees!"

END

* * *

**And that wraps it about up! I mainly got the idea to do this by that small scene in Monsters University where they all sneak out at night to go to Monster's Inc. While I was making this, I kept on seeing people wanting a high school au with Dream Team characters in it. Every time I would pass by one of those posts I would quietly say to myself, 'please wait, it's coming, just wait a little bit longer'.**

**So there you have it people! The result of five days of hard work and near sleepless nights! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
